Día Especial
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: Nuestra querida Mamushi se nos casa con Juuzou, una historia para calmar los nervios de la futura novia, una rara oposición de un desconocido, ¿Quién dijo "No acepto"? y un raro Crush entre compañeros. Muy Leve Amaimon x Shiemi, Izumo x Renzo, Shura x Yukio. Participando en el Foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas en la Actividad "San Valentin 2017: Una Boda para todos".


Rating: K+

Anime/Manga: Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist.

Pareja: Mamushi Hojo/Juuzou Shima, Shura Kirigakure/Shiro Fujimoto, Shura Kirigakure/Yukio Okumura.

Leve Amaimon/AmbrosiusXShiemi Moriyama, Izumo Kamiki X Renzo Shima.

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Ao no Exorcist utilizados en este fanfic, no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes son propiedad de la autora Kazue Kato, creadora del manga Blue Exorcist. Yo solo lo hago con fines del fandom.

Sinopsis: Nuestra querida Mamuchi se nos casa, una historia para calmar los nervios de la futura novia, una rara oposición de un desconocido, ¿Quién dijo "No acepto"? y un raro Crush entre compañeros.

Participando en el Foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas en la Actividad "San Valentin 2017: Una Boda para todos".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Día Especial**

.

.

.

.

Por estos dos días, está prohibida las misiones del vaticano; y el estudio para el examen de rango en los exorcistas. No hablar nada relacionado acerca de las organizaciones, ni investigar casos de los Iluminatis (lo digo enserio Lightning)

Atte. Mephisto Pheles

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Entonces quien me hará el desayuno? – Diciendo Lightning al ver el cartel pegado en el pasillo. Mientras sostenía una maleta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pip, pip, pip, pip"….

\- ¿Está Grabando? – Pasando la mano por la lente de la cámara mientras hacía gestos Rin. – La luz parpadea mucho.

\- Rin, podrías dejar de poner muecas, arruinaras el video – Diciendo Konekomaru mientras apartaba la cámara lejos de su compañero. – Esto es serio, la profesora Kirigakure nos pidió grabar los momentos antes de la boda del hermano de Shima.

\- Descuida este video quedara excelente – Dijo Rin - ¿Verdad?, Suguro.

\- No seas Idiota no gastes el material en tu estúpido rostro – Dijo Suguro – De todos modos donde esta Renzo – Buscándolo con la mirada para encontrarlo despedazando un periódico a su alrededor – ¿Renzo que demonios estás haciendo?

\- Estoy haciendo un nido para hamsters – Empezando amontonar todo el papel cortado en una esquina, mientras que Suguro se acercaba y lo golpea en la cabeza – Para esto, no tenemos tiempo que perder ahí que grabar los mensajes para los novios.

\- Shima usted está siendo otra vez molesto – Diciendo Konekomaru – Estoy empezando a sospechar que quiere sabotear esto.

\- No digas eso Konekomaru, yo solo… no puedo creer que Juu se vaya casar con Mamushi – Agarrándose de sus cabellos rosados mientras entraba en una desesperación.

\- Mira el lado bueno Shima veras a tu hermano casarse, después de todo el asunto de los Iluminatis – Mostrando una sonrisa a su amigo - Debemos darnos un poco de descanso.

\- Okumura olvida que mi familia no confía demasiado en mí – diciendo Shima.

\- Mmm… tienes razón pero… - Golpeando la espalda del rosado para animarlo – Tenemos a Suguro y a Konekomaru para detenerte.

\- Creo que tienes razón – Rindiéndose ante la propuesta de su amigo – Todos me presionan.

\- Eso me recuerda – Diciendo Konekomaru – Lightning te dejo venir Suguro acaso no tenías una misión.

\- Ese hombre me dijo que me tomara un descanso – Rascándose un poco la frente – Aparte dijo que conseguiría algo para nuestro viaje – Observando que sus amigos ponían una cara de desagrado – De todos modos olvidémonos de eso por un momento, hay una boda que grabar.

\- Sí – Diciendo todos juntos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En una habitación aparte se encontraban varias chicas celebrando junto a la futura novia los últimos preparativos para la ceremonia, escogiendo entre varios Kanzashi*, y diferentes estilos de maquillaje. Mientras de gustaban de algunos dulces y Té, conversando de la futura pareja. Aunque cierta novia le estaba empezando a incomodar cierto asunto del casamiento.

\- Señorita Hojo su pelo es demasiado hermoso y largo – Cepillándolo con delicadeza la cabellera albina antes de tomarlo y empezar hacer un recogido alto, dejando un poco de cabello sobrante a los lados dejando ver el largo de su cabello – ¿Qué le parece? – Preguntando una de las Exorcistas femeninas.

\- Es bonito – Diciendo avergonzada la chica.

\- Hermana no estas siendo sincera – Diciendo sus hermanas mientras comían un poco de Wagashi*

\- Dije que esta bonito – Poniéndose de un color rojizo.

\- Es normal que este un poco avergonzada antes del día, señorita Hojo – Diciendo otra de las exorcistas.

\- No estoy avergonzada – Gritando un poco la albina – No entiendo por qué el estúpido mono… me eligió – Sonrojándose al recordad cuando pidió su mano enfrente de su padre.- Es un idiota.

\- Él te ama no lo culpes – Diciendo Shura mientras le entregaba una cerveza – Señorita Hojo debe divertirse un poco.

\- Pero yo… - observando la lata de cerveza que tenía en sus manos, para intentar abrirla – Es algo complicado ni se cómo responderé cuando diga el sí.

\- Es fácil solo debes decirlo – Riendo un poco mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza – Tengo una idea, quieres escuchar una pequeña historia.

\- Una historia – Bebiendo un poco la cerveza que se le fue entregada, chasqueando un poco la lengua por el sabor amargo de la bebida – Y esta historia es verídica.

\- Parte sí y parte no, te ayudara a calmar los nervios – Diciendo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba para contarla a las chicas – Es la historia de una pequeña salvaje que vivía en el bosque y un joven exorcista que era un egoísta.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace en algún tiempo

.

.

.

Había una niña que vivía en el bosque que estaba a los alrededores del lago Towada, aquella niña vivía siempre despreocupada de la vida. Cualquiera que se acercaba a esa zona, era asesinado fríamente por ella. Le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus víctimas, ya que en el fondo, ella se sentía sola en ese cruel mundo.

Ella sabía que era la siguiente generación de su antepasado, y que cada vez que renacía conservaba los últimos recuerdos de su vida pasada. Noche tras noche era atormentada por esos recuerdos, no sabía quién era y quien era en realidad. Sentía que su vida no tenía valor alguno, por lo que fue perdiendo el sentido de sus acciones.

Hasta que un día un joven exorcista apareció en la zona, exterminando demonios que estorbaban en su paso. La niña observo divertida a su presa, pensó que sería fácil eliminarla, pero, resulto lo contrario. Durante su combate termino venciéndola con unos cuantos golpes, mientras la arrojaba en la nieve, basto un poco para observar que sus guardianes venían a proteger a la niña, pero fueron vencidos por el exorcista. Asombrada la pequeña de la fuerza de ese sujeto, termino perdidamente enamorada.

\- ¿Qué me estas mirando Ashura? – Diciendo molesto el exorcista mientras recargaba su arma.

\- Yo te amo – Lanzándose a su rostro mientras juntaba su mejilla a la de él con ternura – Cásate conmigo – Diciendo emocionada la pequeña pelirroja – El clan Kirigakure ama a los hombres fuertes, como tú.

\- ¡Hey espera!, ¿Eres una chica? – Mostrándose confundido ante la pequeña que se encontraba abrazando su rostro y confesando palabras amorosas – No puedo.

\- Voy a ser muy bonita cuando crezca – Mostrándose feliz mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza – Eres un hombre muy afortunado.

\- ¡Para yo odio a los mocosos como tú! – Tratando de quitársela de encima – Déjame ir.

Un demonio se apareció frente a ellos, aunque la niña gustosa lo saludo, él joven exorcista se puso en defensa.

\- ¡Hachiro quiero tener un hijo con este hombre! - Dijo la niña mientras confesaba su plan al demonio.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – Cuestionando al joven exorcista que trataba inútilmente deshacerse de la pequeña.

\- ¡No!, ella es demasiado joven – Negando su petición el exorcista.

\- De acuerdo – Aceptando la propuesta de la pequeña – Regresa cuando hayas dado a luz.

\- Sí – Diciendo feliz la niña mientras besaba la mejilla del exorcista.

\- Acaso no prestaron atención a lo que dije – Diciendo desanimado el exorcista – Mi opinión no cuenta para nada.

De regreso a la Orden Vera Cruz la niña veía al joven exorcista escribir algo en unas hojas de papel, escribiendo de lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Observaba como se revolvía el pelo mientras fumaba otro cigarrillo, seguido de pequeños suspiros de frustración que soltaba, al saber que sus compañeros se burlarían de él.

\- Este reporte será un asco – Diciendo el exorcista mientras se dirigía a la pequeña – Oye dame tu nombre.

\- Kirigakure – Diciendo la niña pelirroja.

\- No ese, tú primer nombre ¿Cuál es? – Cuestionando con la mirada al observar que la pequeña había permanecido callada por un momento, la veía confundida y con unas pequeñas lagrimas que empezaban a formarse en su mirada amatista. – Bien, serás Shura Kirigakure.

\- Shura… - Repitiéndose el nombre.

\- De ahora en adelante ese será tu nombre, ¿de acuerdo? – Sintiendo unos pequeños brazos rodear su brazo hacia su cuerpo infantil, en un abrazo apretado, observando como la niña asentía gustosa al nuevo nombre que se le había dado.

\- Me gusta – Mostrando un rostro de felicidad.

Esa niña era feliz a lado de ese exorcista; porque por primera vez ella no se sentía sola en este mundo cruel.

Todos los días era una nueva aventura a lado de ese exorcista; iba a sus misiones, ya sea fuera de la orden o en diferentes lugares; entrenábamos juntos, día y noche aprendiendo nuevas técnicas; vivíamos juntos; íbamos de compras, comíamos; me escabullía al baño para ayudarle a tallar su espalda, aunque me sacaba fuera del cuarto de baño; lo arropaba y le daba su beso de buenas noches, dormíamos juntos. Esos eran días de felicidad.

Hasta que un día esa felicidad termino para aquella niña, cuando el exorcista la ingreso al convento de exorcistas. Ella intento con todas sus fuerzas ir tras él, pero, adonde iba ella no podía seguirle. Ahora ella era libre; su corazón dolió tras su partida.

Ella espero día tras día a que él regresara por ella, prometiendo el día en que se volverían a reencontrar nuevamente.

El destino volvió a unir sus caminos nuevamente, y esa niña se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa. Por fin se había vuelto encontrar con aquel exorcista que tanto amaba, y que había conocido en el bosque, en aquella nevada helada.

\- ¡Shiro! – Abrazando fuertemente al exorcista – quería verte… te extrañe.

\- Aquí estoy – Correspondiendo a su abrazo – Lo siento, tarde demasiado esta vez.

\- Shiro nunca me dejes – Derramando una cuantas lagrimas mientras se aferraba a la figura del exorcista – Tenía miedo de que no regresarías más.

\- Shura… - Besando su frente – Perdóname por todo… sabes que yo te quiero mi pequeño Ashura.

\- Para con eso – Riendo la joven mientras observaba su cuerpo desvanecerse – Shiro… te amo.

\- Podría decir lo mismo – Diciendo el exorcista – Perdóname Shura…

Lamentablemente su amado había fallecido en un accidente al vencer un demonio y proteger un chico. Pero su amor y esa felicidad, aún perdura en el recuerdo de aquella chica.

.

.

.

\- Eso es demasiado triste Sra. Kirigakure – diciendo las hermanas.

\- Usted merece ser feliz también – Diciendo Mamushi entre lágrimas.

\- Hermana se te ha corrido el maquillaje – Diciendo Nishiki.

\- Descuiden chicas es una historia nada más – Diciendo entre risas – Oh me gusta este – Tomando un Kanzachi de flores de camelias, colocándolo en el recogido de Mamushi. – Estarás lista para ese día.

\- Sra. Kirigakure… gracias – Diciendo Mamushi.

\- Es normal tener nervios.

\- Estoy segura que encontrara un hombre para usted Shura – Diciendo Ao.

\- Lo dudo mucho – Riendo la exorcista mientras seguía bebiendo – Aunque no veo mal intentar alguna vez.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El día se había prestado para la ocasión, un sol iluminando los jardines del Myoda y un clima fresco eran la combinación perfecta para esta ceremonia.

Los invitados estaban presentes esperando la entrada de los novios al recinto ceremonial, que sería dentro del Dōjō. Prestando atención a la entrada observaron a los novios que ingresaban al lugar, acompañados de sus padres. Dejándolos frente al altar para regresarse a sus asientos.

\- Te ves hermosa Mamushi – Dirigiéndole una mirada llena de entusiasmo mientras tomaba su mano y acariciaba su palma con suavidad. Estaba feliz en este preciso momento de su vida. – Soy muy feliz estando contigo.

\- T-tú tampoco te ves mal – Diciendo un poco nerviosa y con el rostro sonrojado.

Escuchando las palabras del sacerdote como leía las escrituras ceremoniales, los hermanos de Juuzo nada más morían lentamente al ver como su hermano se casaba, mientras que las hermanas de Mamushi los traían amenazados para no hacer nada estúpido.

\- No puedo creer que Juuzou se esté casando – Diciendo su hermano Kinzo – Bueno, es un acto valeroso por casarse.

\- _Kinzo, si te escucha de seguro se enojara contigo nuevamente_ – Diciendo Renzo en un leve susurro.

\- Oigan ustedes no intenten nada – Diciendo Nishiki.

\- Cierto nuestra hermana se está casando par de monos – Diciendo Ao.

\- Ustedes son las que están gritando – Diciendo Kinzo.

\- Usted mono cállese - Tirándole un puñado de pétalos.

\- ¡Agh! No desperdicies el recuerdo víbora – Diciendo Kinzo

\- Paren los dos… - Diciendo Shima mientras se cubría con las manos del ataque de las hermanas.

\- ¡AO Y NISHIKI DEJEN ESTE ALBOROTO! – Mostrando un puño lleno de furia a sus hermanas – Que no ven que es una ceremonia.

\- ¡RENZO Y KINZO LOS ENVIARE AL OTRO LADO SINO SE CALLAN! – Mostrando una mirada llena de fuego e ira a sus hermanos.

\- Lo sentimos – Diciendo entre los cuatro con el rostro lleno de espanto y terror ante los novios.

\- Continúe – Diciendo Juuzou al sacerdote.

Mientras tanto Suguro seguía grabando la ceremonia hasta que llego a tropezar con Rin, quien movía contento su cola, sacándolo de una patada del lugar de su asiento. Hizo que el joven Okumura se molestara.

\- Suguro eso dolió – Diciendo Rin mientras se frotaba el golpe.

\- Tu cola no deja grabar el momento, aparte que casi tropiezo – Ignorando el chico mientras grababa a los invitados.

\- ¡Nee Kamiki! no te emociona que la señorita Hojo se case – Mostrando una expresión feliz Shiemi mientras sostenía el canasto de pétalos de flor.

\- Un poco… tal vez – Diciendo levemente con las mejillas sonrosadas – Su vestido es elegante y precioso.

\- Así que usted tiene sentimientos – Diciendo Suguro como broma – Pensé que eras una chica amargada.

\- Oye gorila espero que estés haciendo bien tú trabajo – Diciendo con tono de burla – Me sorprende que puedas usar una cámara.

\- Que dijiste – Diciendo con molestia Suguro.

\- Bon la cámara… - Diciendo Konekomaru.

- _Chicos paren de pelear… o Mamushi –_ Diciendo Shima levemente para evitar otra amenaza de muerte.

\- ¡Cállate Traidor! – Diciendo Suguro y Kamiki al mismo tiempo. Haciendo que Shima se sorprendiera y tirada los anillos lejos de una cierta distancia de los novios.

\- ¡Aah! – Mirando con nerviosismo los anillos que rodaron cerca de los de la maestra Kirigakure. – Estoy condenado.

Levantándose todos para presenciar el final del rito ceremonial mientras hacía señas el sacerdote a Kinzo y Renzo para que se acercaran a los novios. Mientras le hacia otra seña a las hermanas de Mamushi para que se acercaran con las copas.

\- Ahora terminaremos esta unión – Vertiendo en las copas una cantidad de Sake – Con el ritual de purificación. – Deben tomar 3 sorbos, esto representa el cielo, la tierra y el hombre. – Haciendo la seña con la mano a los novios, para que tomaran la copa y bebieran. Primero bebiendo Juuzou y después Mamushi. – Con esto su cuerpo, su mente y espíritu traerán armonía, felicidad a la pareja y suerte en su unión.

\- _Kinzo…_ \- Diciendo en un leve susurro Shima con algo de temor.

\- _Ahora no Renzo… calla y cumple tu papel como uno de los padrinos –_ Dijo Kinzo

\- _A eso me refiero yo…_ \- Mostrando un rostro pálido ante la idea de que los anillos estaban en los pies de Shura.

\- Ahora para concluir con la parte de los votos – Dando la señal para que se levanten los novios – Procederemos con la decisión del matrimonio – dirigiéndose primero al novio. – Juuzou Shima, ¿aceptas a Mamushi Hojo? Como tu legítima esposa, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe.

\- No – Contestando Juuzou con un semblante serio haciendo que Mamushi se desconcertara y estuviera observándolo con una mirada cristalina. Mientras que sus hermanos lo veían con el rostro en blanco y las hermanas de Mamushi con una mirada llena de odio.

\- Yo… - Haciendo que bajara el rostro lleno de tristeza. Sintiendo una cálida mano sobre su mejilla haciendo que volviera a mirarlo.

\- No, no eso lo que quise decir – Diciendo calmadamente Juuzou – Yo quiero que seas mi esposa en todo momento hasta el final de la muerte, y volver a renacer para volver a conocerte y enamorarme nuevamente de ti. Toda tú y con defectos – Acariciando su parche.

\- Estúpido… - Mostrando una sonrisa llena de felicidad mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

\- Y usted Mamushi Hojo, ¿Aceptas a Juuzou Shima? Como tu legítimo esposo, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe.

\- Sí, si acepto. – Mostrando una sonrisa – Acepto a este idiota mono.

\- Entonces… - Haciendo Seña a Renzo y Nishiki para que se acercara con el rosario y los anillos, pero Renzo seguía en su lugar tratando de pensar en cómo conseguir los anillos que estaban debajo de los pies de Shura.

\- Procederemos al intercambio de anillos y Juzus* - Diciendo el Sacerdote mientras que Nishiki entregaba el Juzu a la pareja entre sus manos. – Si hay alguien que se opone a esta unión, hable a ahora o calle para siempre.

\- Esperen yo – Diciendo Shima sin pensar en la situación con el rostro serio – Aun no.

\- ¡RENZO! – Diciendo Kinzo y Juuzou al mismo tiempo.

\- Usted se está oponiendo – Diciendo Mamushi con molestia.

\- No me refiero a eso, yo solo dije que aún no, esperen un poco… - Acercándose con pasos lentos hacia donde se encontraba Shura.

\- Lo sabía Shima has estado actuando raro desde hace rato – Diciendo Konekomaru – Usted no quiere que su hermano se case.

\- N-no es eso Konekomaru – Diciendo Renzo con nerviosismo. – P-pueden escucharme un momento.

\- Estupido cabeza rosa – Diciendo Kamiki con molestia – No estas feliz con hacer sufrir a otros.

\- Shima no puedes impedir esto – Diciendo Shiemi con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Es tu hermano traidor – Diciendo Suguro.

\- Shima no debes estar celoso de su hermano – Diciendo Rin.

\- Esperen… no es eso – Agachándose para recoger los anillos haciendo que Shura se sonrojada y lo golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza – ¡Auch!

\- Y encima andas de pervertido – Diciendo con Shura.

\- No esperen quería decir que… - Mostrando los anillos mientras se acercaba a los novios – Se me habían caído los anillos – Riéndose un poco, sin saber si era por el golpe o el posible fusilamiento que tendría después de que terminara la ceremonia.

\- Estúpido Renzo – Diciendo Kinzo mientras le proporcionaba otro golpe en su cabeza – Apúrate y entrega los anillos. Y si vuelves a decir otra cosa, te mato.

Entregando los anillos a los novios, procedieron a intercambiar el uno al otro, mientras que el sacerdote decía la última oración llegando a concluir con la ceremonia.

\- Los declaro marido y mujer, puede proceder a besar a la novia – Diciendo el Sacerdote.

Juuzo quedo frente a Mamushi observándola en su traje nuevamente de novia, su hermoso y almidonado Shiramuko* de color blanco con detalles rojos y bordados flores; y su Tsunokakushi* que sobresalía su tocado de Kanzashi* de flores de camelia. En si se veía hermosa a su vista. Acercando su rostro junto con el de ella, cerro esa pequeña brecha entre sus labios, uniéndolos en un suave beso. El rostro de ambos enrojeció haciendo que los presentes aplaudieran y celebraran la culminación de los novios y su nueva felicidad.

\- Eres hermosa, tengo tanta suerte – Diciendo Juuzou.

\- Exageras mono, mi querido Juu – Diciendo Mamushi.

Saliendo del recinto ceremonial las chicas lanzaron los pétalos a los novios mientras que Suguro se movía junto con Rin y konekomaru para grabar y capturar el momento.

\- ¿Puedo grabar? – Diciendo entusiasmado Rin.

\- No lo arruinaras hijo de Satán – Diciendo Suguro en tono de broma – De seguro terminaras quemando la cámara con tus llamas o terminaras tomando una mala toma.

\- Quiero grabar – Haciendo un leve puchero Rin – Déjame grabar.

\- Que no. – Contestando Suguro.

\- Vamos en la siguiente grabas Rin, en la fiesta. – Diciendo Konekomaru.

\- Enserio que bueno – Diciendo alegremente.

\- Konekomaru no lo animes – diciendo Suguro.

\- Fue tan romántico – Diciendo Izumo – Me recordó aun manga que leí hace unos meses atrás. – Mostrando un rostro contento; admirando la escena de la pareja recién casada.

\- Hana Yori Dango – diciendo Shiemi al azar el nombre del manga Shojo.

\- ¡Oh! lo recordaste – Mostrándose entusiasmada Izumo ante su compañera. – Es la típica historia de odio y amor, aunque falto un elemento importante. Un amor prohibido.

\- Me gusto la ceremonia – Diciendo Shiemi mientras veía contenta a su amiga, era feliz de que su amistad con Izumo haya evolucionado. Aunque todavía ella no se acomodaba en su personalidad. Recordando el día en que se quedó en su casa a dormir y trajo la pila de mangas shojo, para que pudiera entender todo acerca del amor.

Se colocaron para tomarse la foto familiar los hermanos de Juuzou y su padre; y las hermanas de Mamushi al igual que su padre. Mientras que sus amigos esperaban a que terminara la sesión de fotos.

Llegando tarde entre los invitados apareció Mephisto junto con Amaimon mientras entregaba un pequeño obsequio a los recién casados.

\- Vaya parece que llegue tarde – Obsequiándoles unos boletos – Tomen para que se diviertan mundanamente en sus necesidades – Diciendo en tono alegre.

\- Gracias – Diciendo Mamushi con un leve sonrojo al ver las entradas.

\- Woow, si son aguas termales – Mostrándose interesado Juuzou. Aunque detrás de él se reflejaba el Myoda, recordando que tenía aguas termales.

\- No hay de que agradecer – Riéndose un poco del regalo.

\- Tarde como siempre calvo – Diciendo Shura a espaldas de Mephisto, observabando a su lado, que era acompañado por el rey tierra, Amaimon. – Y trajiste a Amai… - Pero fue interrumpida por Mephisto.

\- Ambrosius, que está en su clase de exorcistas si no mal recuerda. – Dijo Mephisto.

\- Cierto – Mirando al demonio con ligera sospecha – Se portara bien.

\- Siempre lo ha hecho – Mostrando una sonrisa cínica – Él sabe muy bien lo que pasara si llega a portarse mal.

\- De acuerdo – Diciendo Shura.

\- Tengo entendido que me mataras y devolverás mi cadáver a Gehena, si llego hacer algo imprudente. – Diciendo Amaimon con un tono de molestia.

\- Es bueno que lo recuerdes – Dijo Mephisto antes de encaminarse al lugar de recepción.

Regresando a la celebración, los invitados disfrutaron de la comida y los postres que habían servido; entre diferentes bebidas. Algunos aprovechando para felicitar a la feliz pareja.

\- Chicos estoy muerto – Diciendo Shima algo cansado.

\- Por poco lo arruinas y casi te conviertes en sacrificio para nuestro dios – Dijo Suguro.

\- Solo tenías que decir que se te cayeron – Diciendo Konekomaru – aunque pensé que tenías otra intención.

\- No confían en mí – Mostrándose levemente deprimido. Hasta que apareció Rin con la cámara grabando a Shima y a sus amigos. – No ahora Rin.

\- Es un día especial, podemos ver a todos los invitados – Dijo Rin. Mientras observaba con detenimiento en la cámara a Amaimon devorando un trozo de pastel. - ¡Ah! Que hace el aquí.

\- ¿Quién? – Dijo Suguro.

\- Umaimon – Dijo en tono serio Rin.

\- Dirás Amaimon idiota – Dijo Suguro.

\- De seguro viene a molestar a Shiemi – Mostrando Shima una sonrisa ladina mientras sacaba de sus casillas a Okumura – A puesto mucho interés en Moriyama, dicen que del odio nace el amor. No me sorprendería que se ganara su corazón.

\- Shima estúpido dices cosas que no sabes – Dijo Rin alterado – Traidor de que parte estas.

\- De ninguno, ahora con tu permiso iré a ver a las hermosas chicas solteras, ya irán a tirar el ramo – Escabulléndose entre la multitud.

\- Maldito Shima – Diciendo entre enojo Rin.

Mamushi se colocó en el centro arrojando el ramo de flores ceremonial al aire, muchas de las chicas estaban presentes esperando atraparlo. El ramo termino cayendo en el regazo de Shiemi, quien se encontraba sentada cerca de la multitud, tomándolo entre sus manos mientras admiraba las flores, sin llegar a prestarle atención a la persona que estaba de su lado.

\- Son hermosas – Observando el ramo mientras aspiraba la dulce fragancia - ¿Esto podre quedármelo?

\- No, no creo que eso pase – Diciendo el demonio Amaimon con irritación mientras seguía comiendo pastel y señalaba el ramo a Shiemi. – Usted ya es mi esposa. – Viendo la expresión de la chica que se tornaba un rojizo escarlata en sus mejillas – No es necesario que se case – Aclarando el demonio – Aunque aún sigo molesto por haberme golpeado y humillado frente a la clase de mundanos y asquerosos humanos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Arrojando el ramo para otro lado, mientras se cubría las manos el rostro con suma vergüenza. Tratando de ignorar lo que dijo el demonio – Tú no estás casado conmigo. Yo te odio.

\- Enserio – Acercándose con una sonrisa para provocar su molestia e incomodidad – Y si le digo que se ve hermosa con ese kimono rosado; y esa dorada y brillante cabellera recogida.

\- ¡¿Eh?! Yo… - Adquiriendo un tono rojizo en sus mejillas – Diría que gracias…

\- Yo seré quien la detenga – Mostrando una sonrisa triunfal – Usted no abandonara…

\- ¿Perdón? – Mostrándose confundida la chica. Aunque un pequeño temor la invadió – Tú…

\- Ellos no lo saben ¿eh? – Diciendo Amaimon – Se tu secreto… tú y yo somos similares. – Observando que temblaba un poco la chica, hasta que coloco una mano en su cabeza – Mmm… no soy bueno en esto, no llores. – Recordando que estaba siendo vigilado. Observo que la chica asentía levemente su cabeza.

\- No eres muy bueno en esto – dijo Shiemi con una leve sonrisa, viendo que Amaimon trataba de consolarla, tratando de evitar que llorada. Haciendo que se riera un poco de la situación.

\- Se está burlando de mí otra vez – dijo Amaimon, mientras apartaba su mano de su cabeza.

\- No me burlo – Tratando de aclarar el mal entendido.

\- Si lo estás – Señalando con el tenedor.

\- No lo estoy – Haciendo un leve puchero.

\- Si lo estás – pinchando su mejilla – Porque mientes, eres una novia rara.

\- No soy tu novia – Diciendo con molestia la chica.

En ese momento mientras seguían peleando aquella pareja. El ramo viajo y termino cayendo en las manos de Izumo; mientras se acercaba Shima por detrás de ella, tomándola de los hombros aprovechando su distracción.

\- Izumo me siento alagado de ser tú pareja – Diciendo Shima con un rostro lleno de felicidad.

\- Usted se equivoca cabeza rosada – Dijo Izumo con las mejillas sonrojadas, observando el ramo.

– Sabía que el destino nos había unido. Destinados estar el uno y el otro juntos, como cuando la conocí. – Mostrando una sonrisa coqueta a la chica.

\- Mmmh… jamás aceptaría a un traidor como pareja – Su sonrojo se desvaneció siendo reemplazado por otra faceta. Mostrando una mirada rojiza oscura al pelirosado; esto hizo que sudara frio el chico y soltara a la Miko – Menos a un Iluminati, que son considerados mis enemigos. – Tirando el ramo lejos y soltándose de su agarre, mientras se disponía a retirarse.

\- Espera Izumo – Tratando de atrapar el ramo – No nuestro futuro juntos – Corriendo tras el ramo que volaba por el otro extremo del jardín.

El ramo viajo nuevamente hasta aterrizar en las manos de Konekomaru quedándose un poco sorprendido, mientras que Shima se quedaba petrificado. Las chicas gritaron emocionadas mientras se acercaban a Koneko a felicitarlo por la atrapada.

Por otro lado se encontraba Shura admirando la divertida escena de sus alumnos, mientras bebía Sake. Yukio se sentó a un lado de ella acompañándola en su vigilancia.

\- Escuche que usted ayudo a elegir el Ornamento de cabello, a la señorita Hojo – Diciendo entre risas al no creer que esa mujer ayudara en la boda. – Ahora si me sorprendió

\- Vamos cuatro ojos de mierda, tú sabes que este día es para divertirse – Mostrando una sonrisa mientras admiraba la escena – Esos chicos necesitaban una distracción; y que mejor distracción que esta boda en el Myoda.

\- Aunque mantener vigilado a Ambrosius mientras Mephisto no está casi presente – Observando la escena como Rin se acercó a la pequeña charla que tenía con Shiemi, uniéndose a su discusión contra Amaimon, mientras que este lo ignoraba haciéndole muecas y molestando más Shiemi. – Esto será difícil – Tomando su arma.

\- Oye solo lo está molestando, pero no lo está lastimando – Riéndose la pelirroja – Aparte él sabe que al primer ataque, será ejecutado.

\- Lo dices tranquila – Suspirando un poco frustrado el joven Okumura – Menudo fastidio me ha dado Mephisto.

Shura observo esa faceta de Yukio, al recordarle un poco a Shiro Fujimoto. Empezó a reírse dejando un poco desconcertado al Okumura; entre risas y lágrimas la mujer se compuso, limpiándose con el dorso de una mano las lágrimas que habían recorrido por su rostro. – Oye, Shiro pensé que te habías ido – Diciendo entre risas – Sin duda alguna tienes la personalidad del padre Fujimoto.

\- Has bebido demasiado, Shura – Riéndose un poco de la pelirroja – Si mi padre estuviera aquí, diría que has perdido la cordura.

\- Tú crees – Diciendo Shura – El viejo pervertido siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte y algo molesto, al dar sermones – Una sonrisa se curvo por sus labios al recordar la primera vez que lo conoció – Pero también era una amable persona y un apuesto exorcista.

Un pequeño silencio reino sobre aquella pareja, Yukio fijo su vista sobre su compañera. Viendo como su cabellera rubia-rojiza; y corta, era llevada por la suave brisa de la primavera. Aún seguía vistiendo la poca ropa que hacía ver su escote a través de su vestido color violeta y la mitad de la piel de sus muslos. En si era a su vista una persona hermosa y atractiva; había recordado la propuesta de Hachiro cuando le dijo acerca de tener una niña.

Su rostro se ruborizo evitando un poco la mirada en ella, pero, el verla sonreír y observar su mirada amatista. Le hizo latir un poco el corazón; ¿acaso sentía algo por ella?, sus pensamientos fueron empujados cuando la brisa soltó más pétalos del árbol de flores Momo, que se balanceaban en el viento. Cayendo en la bebida y comida de la exorcista.

\- Maldición esta fuerte el viento – Retirando los pétalos de su bebida – Hacer la boda en el jardín, esas ideas de Mamushi.

\- Usted tiene más – Acercándose el joven Okumura a retirar los pétalos que estaban atrapados en sus hebras rojizas y rubias. – Ya casi las retiro.

\- Oye cuatro ojos estas… - Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa claro al tener al joven exorcista un poco cerca de su rostro, observando con perfección aquella mirada azul verdoso que le hacía recordar el océano; su piel blanquecina cubierta de lunares, que a su vez lo hacían ver atractivo.– Yukio…

\- Listo – Observando que la chica estaba sonrojada de las mejillas, aprovecho su distracción para robar un pequeño y casto beso en su frente – No bebas demasiado Sra. Kirigakure.

\- Tú… - Enmarcando una ceja fruncida de enojo – Desde cuando te convertiste en un playboy. – Tirando de su rostro lejos de ella – Vete a ayudar a separar a Amaimon y a Rin.

\- ¡Auch! Eso duele Shura… - Alejándose de la exorcista para ir a ver a su hermano e estudiantes.

Mientras se alejaba de su vista, la chica no tarda en reprimir una pequeña carcajada que soltó al darse cuenta de la acción que hizo él; tomando un sorbo de su sake, y llevándose la punta de los dedos a su frente, para tocar la zona donde recibió el beso. Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de su mirada amatista. Su vista se fijó en la pareja recién casada, observando cómo se daban un beso tímido e irradiaba una felicidad pura.

\- Se vienen tiempos difíciles para esos chicos – Sorbiendo un poco más del sake, antes de levantarse e ir por más – Ya no estamos lejos de esta guerra.

Una suave brisa acaricio su cabello mientras fijaba su vista al cielo azul claro.

\- Shiro – Diciendo en un leve susurro – Yo también te quiero… gracias.

.

.

.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Espero que le haya gustado este mini One Short, ame la pareja de Mamushi x Juuzou. Lástima que casi no hay fanfic en español de estos dos, y pues siempre quise una boda de esa pareja, aun lo estoy esperando en el manga. (Ya es un avance que se hayan comprometido)

Jojo pudieron ver mis raros crackship y mis canonship en esta historia, ese Amaimon es un loquillo queriendo molestar en todo momento a Shiemi. Aunque pudimos ver un leve Renzo x Izumo, esperemos que en el manga lo hagan canon, lo siento si los hice parecer molestos entre ellos.

Y mi extraña pareja del día el ¿Shura x Yukio?, ustedes que piensan un fic para esta pareja. Podría funcionar o ¿no?, quien sabe. Denle una oportunidad XD

Como dije es raro que haga fanfic de este tipo de temática *Risa interna* la mayoría de mis comienzos cof,cof"M"cof,cof…. En mis fanfic's pero, que se puede esperar estaba en ese momento, esa etapa a mediados de la prepa.

Espero sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a mejorar y a saber cuáles fueron las partes divertidas de este fanfic, y mis errores de ortografía. Y si tienen una pareja en especial de este fandom. Y gracias al foro: Mar de joyas escondidas por dejarme participar, y a Sonye-San y a Neko-kitsune por agregarme y dejarme participar en esta actividad.

Nota: para los que no entendieron las palabras que utilice para señalar los objetos ceremoniales, les dejare esto:

 **Kanzashi:** son ornamentos para el pelo utilizados en peinados tradicionales japoneses.

 **Wagashi:** es una golosina tradicional japonesa que se sirve a menudo con el té, y que se elabora principalmente con mochi, anko y fruta.

 **Juzus:** El juzu es el rosario budista que los creyentes sujetan entre las manos cuando rezan, recitan mantras o leen sutras.

 **Shiramuko:** Kimono blanco con detalles rojos; representa pureza en la mujer Nipona.

 **Tsunokakushi:** Tocado que va arriba del peinado.

 **Montsuki:** Kimono de etiqueta negro decorado con el emblema de la familia. (lo usa el novio).


End file.
